


Fifth Time Lucky

by 28sweetcreature



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28sweetcreature/pseuds/28sweetcreature
Summary: Louis had always wanted to experiment.Now he thinks he's found the perfect guy





	Fifth Time Lucky

Louis's always liked a challenge.

When he first proposes the idea to Harry, he's laughed off. When he tries to insist, he's rewarded with a nothing but a hurt expression. This just makes his resolve harden.

The second time he tries to propose the idea, they're alone in their shared flat, the pair of them curled up at opposite ends of the couch. Harry purposefully ignores him and turns the volume up louder. Louis lets it go.

The third time, they're at a bar, the music pounding, alcohol taking over their sense of judgment. Harry almost agrees. Louis's leading him away when Harry catches sight of Niall, calls out to him, and is then lost from Louis's sight. Louis's getting fed up.

The fourth time, Harry's pretty smashed from drinking half a bottle of whiskey, even though Louis told him it wouldn’t end well. They're sitting in the flat alone, it's four in the morning, and Louis's almost positive Harry will give in if he asks him. As he's making his way toward Harry, though, the idiot falls asleep, bottle still clutched against his chest. Louis decides next time, he'll do it no matter what. No more waiting.

The fifth and final time, they're hanging out on the roof of their building at two in the morning and Harry has just nearly tripped over the edge of the building in an attempt to move closer to Louis. The pair of them are sitting on the edge of the building, legs hanging down, when Louis makes his move. "So, what say you, Haz? Up for a bit of snogging?"

Harry lets out a sigh. "Why do you want to do this, Lou? I'm telling you, it's a stupid idea. What if it fucks everything up? I don’t want to lose you."

Louis places a hand on Harry's knee, rubs it slowly and seductively before moving to whisper in his ear. "You sure, Hazza? Cause I'm pretty sure it would be fucking hot. I'm a terrific snog and I've always been curious." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry stares at Louis. "Are you trying to tell me you're gay or something?" he asks, bewildered.

Louis shrugs. "No way of knowing until I try it out. Come on, Haz, just do it for me. Help me figure it all out. There’s no one else I’d trust to do this with." He leans forward, stops when their lips are inches apart. He wasn’t sure whether or not he’d pushed it too far with his final statement, but the blush which flushed Harry’s cheeks quickly gave him the confirmation he needed. It wasn’t too much at all.

Harry finds it's suddenly hard to breathe, staring into Louis's dark green eyes. He subconsciously licks his lips. "You promise it'll be a one-time thing? You won't use it for blackmail or tell the rest of the guys about it?"

Louis almost can't believe he's talked Harry into it. "It'll be our little secret, Hazza. Now, why don’t we move off this ledge and actually stand up so that you can take off your shirt." Louis demonstrates by taking off his own shirt.

Harry's wary yet does as he's told. "What's that accomplish?" he queries, placing his shirt next to him.

Louis throws his away haphazardly. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted a chance to see you topless." He grins.

Harry frowns, reaching for his shirt. "Fuck you, dickhead. Experiment with someone else."

Louis stays Harry's hand, suddenly serious. He moves his face closer to Harry's. "Don't you move a fucking finger," he whispers, before he places his lips against Harry's.

At the sensation, Harry's first thought is 'Wet.' His second thought is 'It tastes like beer and cigarettes.' His third thought is 'It's not half as bad as I expected it to be.'

Louis's first and only thought is 'About fucking time.' He’s wanted this so long, and now he’s finally got it.

The kiss starts off slow and tentative. Harry is gentle, keeps his hands to himself. He lets Louis take care of it since this was all his idea in the first place.

Louis is pleasantly surprised by how enjoyable the sensation is, and he's unable to stop himself from wanting more. He pushes Harry back until he's on top of the taller boy, hands rubbing against skin that feels like fire. He deepens the kiss, running his tongue along Harry's lips and further exploring the inside of Harry's mouth.

Harry finds himself quite overcome by how dominating Louis is. He wraps his arms around Louis's neck, pulls Louis closer, feels their hearts beat against each other. Louis's heartbeat is just as fast as his own.

Louis feels Harry's heart as well, and quietly groans. It's insane, just how turned on he is. He rubs his groin against Harry's, needing more friction. Harry responds by wrapping his legs around Louis's waist, digging his own pelvis into Louis's. Both simultaneously gasp and moan at the delicious contact.

When Louis bites Harry's lip, Harry breaks away from the kiss, a quiet cry of ecstasy escaping his lips as Louis simultaneously ruts up against Harry again. Louis takes this as a sign to continue his exploration, so he does, running his tongue along Harry's chest until he ends up at Harry's nipple. When this warrants another ecstatic cry from Harry, Louis does it again, but biting this time, adding another thrust of his pelvis for good measure. Harry's answering moan forces a groan out of Louis. He doesn't think he's ever been more turned on than he is when Harry gasps and starts sucking and biting at his neck.

Louis needs to get off. Quickly his adept fingers unzip both his and Harry's pants. He pulls Harry's pants low enough so his erection is released while he only bothers to pull himself out before both of their dicks are between his hand as he thrusts forward, forcing a shuddering breath from Harry. It's so much better, now that it's skin against skin, and Louis can't stop himself from kissing Harry again, relishing the moan Harry emits, both thrusting against each other again and again as Louis whispers Harry's name into his mouth and listens as Harry replies with his own and then it's there, Louis can taste it, when Harry's thumb brushes against his slit and listens to Louis's pleas to "Grab my balls," and then he's coming, a whining groan rushing from his lips as he feels Harry also come undone, fingers digging into shoulders and teeth biting lips and curses released from gritted teeth until suddenly it's all over.

Louis collapses on top of Harry, breathing hard against his shoulder, grinning as he languidly runs a finger across someone's come that landed on Harry's neck. "Fucking…" he starts, trying to catch his breath, "fantastic."

Harry laughs quietly, a hand resting on Louis's back. "So, you're gay then?"

Louis laughs as well. "Fuck, Hazza, I think we both might be," he states, leaning up to kiss Harry once more.

Harry smiles. "Well, what are we gonna tell the others?"

“Don’t care,” Louis says, placing endless small kisses all over Harry to shut him up. “We don’t need anyone but us.”


End file.
